fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Advantage
Advantage is the second episode of Video Gamers. Transcript We cut to Andrew Newark Middle School, the school where the boys attend. We then cut to the Math Room. (Teacher) As you know, we are having a test today. 45 minutes later, the boys walk out. (Daniel) So, how do you guys think you did on the test? (Alan) Let's say we got a little help. Later, it's time for P.E, but the boys are in the locker room in their P.E wear. (Cody) We're gonna get creamed! (Alan) Let's level up! (Coach) DODGEBALL TIME!! Alan uses a Super Mushroom to grow bigger and more muscular, Daniel summons his controller to control the opposing team, Jacob uses the power of Ninja Simulator to to dodge the balls and Cody summons a force field from the Smash Bros franchise. After school, A boy named Aiden Newark is talking to some girls. (Jacob) Man, Aiden thinks he's so cool because he is a descendant of the school's founder! (Cody) It's time someone outshines him! Cody summons a skateboard and a skateboarding course. He starts doing cool tricks as he skates, impressing the girls. They go to Cody's house after school, where Steven was waiting for them. (Steven) Gamers, we need to talk. (Jacob) About what? How we've been kicking some video game bad guy rear end like bosses? (Steven) No. Your power usage is off the charts! Care to explain? (Boys) Ummmmmmmm......... Cody's pupils shift to his previously generated skateboard, which he makes disappear. (Steven) That is really careless of you four, using your powers at school. What if you get caught? (Boys) Sorry. (Steven) Anyway, a video game villain is coming soon. (Alan) Who? Bowser? Ganon? (Steven) Greedy Gregory! The players face palm. (Cody) Are you serious? (Alan) He's from that educational game The Highly Impressionable Kids Vs Greedy Gregory! And educational games SUCK! (Jacob) Especially that one! (Daniel) Yep. (Steven) Well, I'm not one sending the video game villains to help him enslave the planet, now am I? Now I'm teleporting you to him right now. The players teleport to a paunchy, pink man wearing an aqua green Hawaiian shirt with brown shorts and sandals, black shades and blonde hair. (Man) Hi kids! I'm Greedy Gregory! I hear you have superpowers. (Cody) Yeah, so? (GG) Why don't you try to make a little money out of using those powers, eh? (Daniel) Hey, I never though of that! (GG) So what'dya say boys? (Alan, Jacob and Daniel) Well, (Cody) NO! Greed is wrong! Say it with me boys! (Jacob) But that's- (Cody) Say IT or I won't invite you guys over for dinner at my house tonight! (Daniel) Fine. Greed is wrong! Greed is wrong! (Boys, chanting) Greed is wrong! Greed is wrong! GG explodes. They walk back to Cody's house. (Steven) Let that be punishment for abusing your superpowers! (Cody) WhatEVER, Steven. (Jacob) I need to play something manly? (Alan) Militiary Warfare Simulator, anyone? (Daniel) In real life? (Cody, Alan and Jacob) Why not? (Steven) If only I had hands to face palm. END